This disclosure relates generally to application programs for mobile communication devices, and specifically, to analyzing and providing information about the application programs.
Mobile app stores are experiencing astronomical growth. Analysts estimate that the total global mobile applications market is expected to be worth upwards of $25 billion in the next several years. Factors contributing to the growth include advancements in network technologies, the lowering of mobile data usage cost, and the growing adoption of smartphones. Application marketplaces such as the Android Market and Apple Apps Store have provided a new business model for developers, brands, device manufactures, advertisers, and many others.
With so many different applications coming to the market, it is becoming very difficult for marketplace owners to categorize the applications, identify which applications they would like to distribute, identify which applications they would like to not distribute, and generally, keep abreast of changes. While there are a great number of good applications, there is also a great number of bad or undesirable applications. It can be difficult to tell which is which.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and techniques to provide timely and up-to-date information on mobile application programs.